You & Me
by Aelig
Summary: Ils étaient deux, ensembles, un duo à la fois étrange et attendrissant. Un duo attendu, un duo inattendu. Ils étaient deux ; ils s'aimaient d'amour ou d'amitié ; les liens fraternels les unissaient. Ils étaient un duo ; depuis peu ; depuis toujours. Qu'importe. Ils étaient deux.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! :3

Alors, ceci sera un recueil de duo ! C'est-à-dire qu'il y aura des duo de couples, des duo d'amis, des duo d'ennemis, et même des duo étranges.

Si vous voulez voir un duo en particulier, vous pouvez me le demander par MP ou par review !

On commence avec un petit NaLi, très léger, écrit pour un défi de Walix sur Fairies Fan. Les mots en gras sont ceux qu'on devait utiliser.

Je le dédie à Bymeha, notre Prêtresse Naliste !

**Chronologie :** Avant que Lisanna ne soit aspirée sur Edolas.

**Rating :** K, je pense.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers appartiennet à Hiro Mashima.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Pour toi**

* * *

Lisanna arriva devant la Guilde tard dans l'après-midi ce jour-là. Sa sœur, pour une étrange raison, l'avait obligé à faire du shopping – seule puisque Mirajane avait du partir. La jeune fille en avait profité, mais n'avait pas acheté grand-chose. Debout devant le bâtiment, elle se remémora les belles années qu'elle avait passées ici. Le vent faisait claquer le **drapeau** portant l'emblème de la Guilde et soulevait la **robe** blanche de la jeune fille. La nostalgie l'envahit. Déjà cinq ans… La réalité frappa alors Lisanna de plein fouet. Aujourd'hui, c'était…

Une voix interrompit ses réflexions intérieures.

- Eh, Lisa !

- Lisannaaaaa !

La blanche se retourna vers les deux voix qu'elle avait bien évidemment reconnu.

- Natsu ! Happy !

Elle accueillit le petit chat **bleu** contre elle et sourit à son **ami**.

- Coucou les garçons ! Où étiez-vous ?

- On te cherchait ! répondit le Dragon Slayer. Maintenant, ferme les yeux.

Lisanna, quoiqu'un peu surprise, obéit. Elle sentit les mains du garçon sur ses paupières, pour être sûr qu'elle ne regardait pas. La porte de la Guilde s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Arrivés au centre de la grande salle, Natsu enleva ses mains des yeux de son amie et recula. La blanche ouvrit les paupières, Happy toujours contre elle. Le noir régnait et tout était silencieux.

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma et un « Joyeux anniversaire Lisanna ! » général retentit. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, les larmes aux yeux. Des centaines de **ballons** avec son nom ou son âge – quinze ans ! – décoraient la Guilde. Cana avait disposé des cartes de l'entrée du bâtiment à son centre et grâce à sa **magie**, des fontaines d'eau en jaillissaient. Un énorme fraisier se tenait face à elle et, tout autour, ses amis avec de grands sourires.

- Je… Merci, les amis… C'est…magnifique.

Ses larmes menaçaient de s'échapper à tout moment mais elle réussit à les retenir.

Mais, bien évidemment, la bonne humeur ne pouvait pas durer, et Natsu et Grey commencèrent à se battre. Agacée, Erza sortit une **casserole** d'on ne sait d'où et frappa les deux récalcitrants avec.

- Ah, j'ai bien fait de garder cette poêle après avoir fait le gâteau avec Mirajane !

Lisanna la regarda, stupéfaite, avant de dévisager sa sœur. Pas de blessures.

- Vous…vous avez fait la cuisine ensemble et vous n'êtes pas blessées ? Ni l'une ni l'autre ?

- Lisanna ! Nous ne sommes pas **ennemies**, nous savons nous contrôler ! s'exclama Erza.

- J'étais avec elles, intervint Luxus, plusieurs pansements recouvrant son corps.

Lisanna ne put empêcher un petit rire de s'échapper. La rousse se retourna vers elle et désigna les deux rivaux assommés à ses pieds.

- Puisque c'est ton anniversaire, c'est toi qui choisis leur punition.

- Ah, cool, elle est gentille Lisanna, ça va pas être douloureux, s'exclama Natsu.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça ? demanda la mage chevalière, une aura noire l'entourant.

Lisanna ne fit pas attention au vol plané de son ami aux cheveux roses et réfléchit. Qu'allait-elle leur faire faire ? Un sourire démoniaque semblable à ceux de sa sœur étira ses lèvres et un petit rire sadique résonna. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, étonnés.

- Je sais ce que vous allez faire ! Un petit câlin de dix secondes ! Et c'est moi qui compte !

Les deux garçons la regardèrent, horrifiés.

- Qu… Quoi ?! Mais, Lisa, tu peux pas me faire ça ! implora Natsu.

- J'ai dis, vous faîtes. Allez, plus vite que ça !

- Rappelle-moi flammèche, c'est qui qu'est sensée être « gentille » ? grogna Grey.

- J'pouvais pas l'savoir, congèlo !

- Hm, hm…

Mirajane était apparut, un rouleau à pâtisserie dans les mains.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, dégoutés, avant de se prendre dans leurs bras.

- Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeen, vous voyez c'est pas difficile ! Un… Deux… Trois… Quatre… Cinq… Six… **Sept**… Huit…

Les deux rivaux étaient crispés l'un contre l'autre, une grimace étirant leurs lèvres.

- … Huit et demi… Neuf… Neuf un quart…

Les mages gloussaient, amusés.

- … Neuf et demi…

Mirajane hochait la tête, fière de sa sœur, tandis qu'Erza enregistrait ce qui fallait faire au cas où ils recommenceraient. Elfman, lui, désespérait. Pourquoi fallait-il que la gentille Lisanna ressemble à la sadique Mirajane ?

- … Neuf trois quart…

Natsu regarda son amie, les yeux suppliant.

- … Dix !

Le mage de feu et celui de glace se décolèrent aussitôt, avant d'aller se réfugier dans un coin de la salle, loin l'un de l'autre.

- Les prochains qui commencent à se battre subiront le même sort, prévint Lisanna.

Les mages applaudirent, ravis. Les gens capables d'empêcher ces deux-là de se battre constamment grâce à la manière douce étaient rares !

La fête se poursuivit sans autres incident – ou presque. Les deux rivaux ne s'étaient pas battus, le souvenir de leur punition trop frais encore, mais Erza et Mirajane faillirent y passer. Erza en était à sa quatrième part de fraisier quand la démone avait crut bon d'intervenir.

- Tu sais, Erza, à force de manger des fraisiers, tu vas finir par ressembler à une grosse **vache **!

La reine des fées faillit répliquer, mais le regard de Lisanna l'en avait empêchée. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être obligée de serrer Mirajane dans ses bras…

Une fois le gâteau finit – rapidement, grâce à Erza – les cadeaux apparurent dans une **explosion** de confetti. Lisanna les déballa un à un, heureuse.

Grey lui avait offert une petite statue de glace faite par lui, représentant la Guilde et tous ses occupants : Grey et Natsu se battait, Macao, Wakaba et Cana buvaient, Mira et Erza s'envoyaient des piques, Elfman, Levy et Lisanna riaient, Luxus les observait, et tous ça sous le regard du Maître assis sur le bar. Un véritable chef d'œuvre.

Readers lui avait peint un tableau la représentant, souriante, entourée de ses amis. Une œuvre d'**art**.

Le team Shadow Gear lui avait offert plusieurs livres sur les animaux ainsi que deux cahiers pour noter ses observations. C'était tellement gentil ! Lisanna serra la petite Levy contre elle en la remerciant, manquant de l'étouffer au passage.

Et les cadeaux défilèrent. Livres, vêtements, épée, autant de choses qui faisaient plaisir à la jeune blanche. Sauf que… Natsu ne lui avait rien offert et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était un peu déçue. Aussi, quand le mage de feu l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena dehors, la jeune fille fut surprise. Elle se laissa guider, reconnaissant le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Bientôt, ils furent en vue de la cabane qu'ils avaient construite enfants. Doucement, ils passèrent par le **trou** faisant office d'ouverture et s'assirent sur la paille.

- Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ?

Natsu rougit légèrement, avant de tendre quelque chose à la jeune fille. C'était une **fleur**, sur le point d'éclore. Lisanna la prit et elle s'ouvrit. La rose blanche cachait en son cœur un médaillon, fait d'une chaine en argent et d'un pendentif représentant une **lune**, une flamme et un chat. La jeune fille sortit le collier de la rose et le leva devant ses yeux, émerveillée.

- Natsu… ce… c'est… Magnifique…

L'adolescent rougit un peu plus.

- Je… euh, ça,… ça nous représente.

La blanche sourit. Evidemment. La lune la représentait, la flamme était pour Natsu et le chat Happy. Elle allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque une couleur rouge-orangée dehors l'interpella. Elle se leva et sortit, suivit par Natsu. C'était le coucher du soleil.

Le dégradé de couleur chaude illuminait les derniers instants de la journée, tandis que l'astre doré finissait sa course dans le ciel. Lisanna soupira devant la beauté du spectacle. Natsu attrapa le collier que son amie tenait toujours et l'accrocha autour du cou de la blanche.

- Comme ça, tu es encore plus belle, lâcha-t-il.

Lisanna se tourna vers lui, un peu rouge.

- Ah ? Tu me trouve belle ? Merci.

Ils arboraient à présent tout les deux la belle couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

La jeune fille se rapprocha un peu plus de son ami.

- Natsu… J'aimerai te remercier, alors… je vais faire quelque chose, mais n'en parle à personne, d'accord ?

- Je… euh, oui, d'accord.

Lisanna attrapa la tête du mage de feu dans ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le rosé écarquilla les yeux puis répondit au baiser. La jeune fille rompit le contact et recula, un peu surprise. Puis elle sourit.

- Merci.

Natsu la regardait, éberlué, les joues rouges.

- Bon, faudrait peut-être rentrer à la Guilde ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune fille.

Elle partit, dévalant le chemin.

- Attends ! Lisa !

Elle s'arrêta, attendant son « ami ». Il lui attrapa la main.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Lisanna.

* * *

N'oubliez pas, une petite review fait toujours plaisir !

A la prochaine !

Aelig


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! :3

Et non, ce n'est pas l'une de vos commandes ( j'y travaille, no panic !) mais un OS écrit il y a un petit moment déjà.

**Chronologie :** Après le combat contre les Dragons ( faites attention aux Spoil, quoi)

**Rating :** Bon, on va dire K+... Je suis pas douée pour le déterminer...

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Sous les feux du ciel**

* * *

La première étoile de feu explosa dans le ciel sombre. Elle se désintégra en million de petites étincelles multicolores qui se démultiplièrent à l'infini, attirant l'intention de toute la foule présente.

Un bruit strident ; une trainée lumineuse. Un bruit assourdissant ; une explosion de couleur.

Les gens se pressaient, vêtus de leurs plus beaux atouts, dans la fête qu'organisaient le roi et sa fille en l'honneur de la bataille entre les mages et les Dragons ayant eu lieu un an auparavant. Il avait été décidé que le 6 juillet serait le jour national des mages et le 7, celui des Dragons, pour ne jamais oublier les évènements qui avait conduits à cette bataille.

Les stands colorés parsemant les célèbres jardins de Crocus vendaient tout et n'importe quoi. Les nombreuses senteurs des divers aliments entreposés ici et là tourbillonnaient dans l'atmosphère. Ici de belles tartes encore chaudes et décorées avec soin ; là du pain frais croustillant à l'extérieur, moelleux à l'intérieur ; un peu plus loin un concours de crêpes et plus loin encore des gauffres et autres pâtisseries. Les différents alcools alourdissaient l'air par leurs vapeurs. Des masques, des vêtements, des accessoires, des fleurs, des livres, des animaux, et bien d'autres choses encore se vendaient.

Assis sur le toit d'une maison, deux personnes, les yeux levés vers le ciel, regardaient le feu d'artifice. Ils étaient côte à côte, mais pas trop proche non plus. Ils ne se parlaient pas ; mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots.

La jeune femme aux cheveux mauves fut parcourut d'un frisson. Sa robe assortie à ses mèches violette était jolie, mais légère, et la nuit était fraiche. L'homme la dévisagea, avant d'enlever se veste rouge et de lui mettre sur ses épaules. Elle détourna les yeux des feux irisés et lui sourit.

Un sourire, doux, chaleureux.

Heureux.

Il lui rendit son sourire. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de sa compagne. Elle était belle, mais il avait du mal à s'habituer à elle sous cette forme. Même après un an. Un vent léger ébouriffa ses cheveux pourpres en pic et titilla sa cicatrice sur son œil droit.

- Au fait, tu ne gardes pas la mini cow-girl aujourd'hui ?

Elle eut un petit rire discret.

- Asuka ? Non, elle est avec ses parents.

Kinana était en quelque sorte devenue la baby-sitter officielle de la Guilde. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle allait dans les prisons du Conseil pour voir Cobra et que Biska et Arzak étaient en mission, elle emmenait leur fille avec elle. Et c'était étonnant de voir à quel point le prisonnier et la fillette s'appréciaient. Au point que, parfois, c'était Asuka qui demandait à aller voir son « ami aux cheveux en l'air », comme elle disait. Et exceptionnellement, pour la soirée, le Conseil avait accepté que l'ex-Oracion Seis sorte de prison pour profiter de ce à quoi il avait contribué. Bien sûr, la femme savait que plusieurs maîtres de Guilde – en particulier Makarov et Bob, de Blue Pegasus, que Cobra avait aidé – avaient fait pression sur le Conseil pour que son ami puisse profiter de la soirée. Elle savait aussi qu'il était surveillé, par des gardes royaux, du Conseil, et au moins un membre de chaque Guilde s'étant portée garante du jeune homme. Ce qui, en gros, faisait beaucoup trop de monde pour un simple rendez-vous.

Une multitude de rose de glace explosa dans le ciel, éclairant le visage des deux amis. Quoique, ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se qualifier. Kinana adorait Cobra, et l'avait longtemps cherché. Tout comme le jeune homme l'avait cherché elle, sous sa forme de serpent. Ils avaient un lien fort tout les deux impossible à décrire. Ils étaient plus que des amis, moins que des amants, et différents d'un frère et d'une sœur. Ils s'aimaient, mais impossible de dire comment.

Au début, il avait été très dur pour Kinana de voir Cobra. Malgré son aide contre les Dragons, le Conseil avait été très clair : interdiction de le voir, comme tous les autres prisonniers. Pas de traitement de faveur. Mais il fallait qu'elle le voit, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Lorsqu'ils avaient échangés un regard, sur le champs de bataille, elle avait senti quelque chose bouger en elle.

Kinana avait été sûre de le connaître.

La jeune femme avait alors compris qu'il appartenait à ce passé dont elle n'avait aucuns souvenirs. Et qu'il pourrait l'aider à comprendre qui elle était. Mais le Conseil s'était montré intransigeant et sans l'aide d'Erza et de Makarov, elle n'aurait jamais pu le voir.

Cobra s'était senti bizarre quand ses yeux marron avaient rencontrés ceux vert de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait fait penser à son serpent Cubelios disparu. Et les mots qu'il avait entendu dans son esprit l'avaient conforté dans son idée : il devait absolument lui parler. Mais il avait dû retourner en prison et on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait avoir aucun visiteur. Aussi avait-il été surpris lorsqu'elle était apparue devant la porte de sa cellule. Encore plus quand elle était rentrée et installée en face de lui, sans rien dire.

Ils étaient restés là plusieurs minutes, à se dévisager, sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient prononcées. Puis ils avaient parlés.

Pour Cobra, Cubelios était devenu Kinana. Son serpent s'était transformé en jeune femme. Ça l'avait déstabilisé, au début, puis il s'était habitué.

Kinana, si elle savait déjà qu'elle avait été transformée en serpent, avait appris qu'elle avait eu un ami qui l'avait recueillie, nourrie, aimée.

Ce jour-là, durant cette heure, ils s'étaient redécouverts. Au fur et à mesure des visites de plus en plus régulières et fréquentes de Kinana, ils avaient réappris à se connaître, à se faire confiance, à se comprendre.

A s'aimer.

Pour finalement en arriver là, sous se feu d'artifice, par une belle soirée d'été. Une fête qui signifiait beaucoup de choses pour eux. Ça avait été leur retrouvaille, en quelque sorte ce moment où il avait tout les deux compris que quelqu'un tenait énormément à eux.

Cobra posa sa main sur celle de Kinana. Ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment décrire leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre ; ils s'aimaient, et ça leur suffisait.

Ils se sourirent, les explosions colorés illuminant leurs visages de différentes manières.

Et ce sourire, ça les représentait tel qu'ils étaient.

Ensembles.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez !

Si vous avez une commande, n'hésitez pas à demander !

Une petite review ? *yeux de Chat Botté*

A la prochaine !


End file.
